Tomorrow
by Rubix84
Summary: Short drabble for Rae and Finn, based after final episode of the first series


**A/N I own nothing - already posted on my tumblr GreenAngelHeart**

* * *

She could still feel the heat of the letters, as if Finn's finger had burnt them into the pale skin of her back.

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U

It was fucking crazy right? Finn, sex god extraordinaire loved her?! Fucking crazy. Rae shook her head as she stared up at the sky, lying flat on her back on the dry grass. She closed her eyes as she felt the firm pressure of Finn's body flop down beside hers, allowing herself to truly savour the feeling for a moment. Finn loved her. A small smile pulled her lips up at the corners.

"Rae," Finn's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Ummm?" She replied lazily.

"So wha'd'ya think?"

Shit she had zoned out again, just thinking about him, and what she wanted to do to him, she could never keep track of what was going on around her. Finn had propped himself up on his elbows looking down at her. She wasn't sure of the expression on his face. Frustration? Amusement? Expectation? A mixture of all three? He raised his eyebrows as if to prompt a response from her.

Rae scrunched her nose and pursed her lips trying to recall what Finn had been saying, "Err?"

Finn rolled his eyes at her, "seriously Rae do ya ever listen to a word I say?"

Rae bit her lip guiltily, well if you weren't so damn distracting Finn Nelson she thought to herself.

"I was," Finn paused, looking away nervously a moment. Rae focused her full attention on him, suddenly worried about what Finn was going to say. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a proper, erm, date with me?"

Rae gulped down a hysterical laugh. Would she like to go on a proper date with him? She would be bleedin' ecstatic. What did he mean by a proper date though? Since the 'I love you' declaration last week they had hung out pretty much none stop. Round his listening to music; at the pub with the rest of the gang; down the chippy just the two of them, holding hands across the table. But it was almost like Finn had imposed a no inappropriate touching ban on them. Apart from (reasonably-ish) chaste kisses good-bye at the end of the night, Finn had pushed her no further. She was both grateful for and driven crazy by his patience.

"What d'ya mean?" Rae asked, butterflies suddenly fluttering in her stomach at the thought of what a 'real' date might mean.

Finn swallowed heavily, laying back down, taking Rae's hand in his. His finger began tracing shapes into her palm, leaving a fiery tingly trail in its wake. Rae concentrated but the patterns he left were shapeless. "Finn?" Rae spoke hesitantly, inwardly berating herself for screwing up again.

"Don't matter." Finn stopped tracing on her palm, dropping her hand and standing up. "C'mon," he said, "we best catch up with the others."

Rae scrambled to her feet, wondering how her date with Finn would go, if she could just not screw it up.

"Finn," she tried to implore him with her eyes.

Finn held out his hand for her to take. Rae eyed it hungrily, but paused, wanting to get out what she had to say before she chickened out.

"Finn, I would love to go on a date with yer." The most glorious smile broke out on his face in response. The kind that turned her insides to jelly. He proffered his hand to her again, which this time Rae took happily. As they walked over the field towards where the scooters were parked Rae could feel the tingle of those letters dancing on her back, warming her right through to her insides.

Finn pulled the scooter up on Rae's drive. She reluctantly unwrapped her arms from around his body, and silently thanked whatever God had invented scooters for the opportunity to cling that closely and tightly to Finn's amazing body. She pulled off the helmet letting her dark hair fall loose around her shoulders and alighted nimbly from the seat. Finn followed suit, placing the helmets on the back of his scooter.

Together they walked slowly to her front door. Rae shuffled on the spot, wanting to prolong any time she had with Finn for as long as possible. A knock on the kitchen window startled her, and she spun round to see her mother motioning her in for dinner. Rae frowned at her, imagining certain scenarios that weren't totally sane she was sure.

"Erm, I best get going then," Rae said apologetically to Finn. He smiled at her in understanding. Finn stepped closer to her, so that she was sure she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. She tilted her head, and opened her mouth slightly, in what she hoped was a seductive manner. She could sense his smile as he stepped in even closer, her eyes closed as his own moist lips met hers. Rae was sure she literally melted every time they kissed. She fisted Finn's T-shirt in her hand, keeping him there, feeling more confident every time they did this.

By the time they parted both were breathing heavily. Finn ran a shaky hand through his hair. "So, err, I'll see you tomorrow?" His voice had taken on a husky quality that Rae could never tire of, she was sure. She nodded, not trusting herself to be able to string a coherent sentence together at this moment. With a quick flash of a smile he was gone. Rae watched as he rode away, thinking of tomorrow. Thinking of the possibilities that tomorrow could bring.


End file.
